callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Zombies. Anyone have any idea about when Treyarch is planning to release info on CoD:BO's zombie mode? Ouroboros Omega 13:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) they will proboly realese a trailer on halloween just like last time 1. that is a horrible cli'che 2. zombies is on lockdown for treyarch right now 3. red dead is going to do the same thing for thier zombie pack i bet if they give it out then there going to do it last minute wontbackdown 11:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) and why the f does the wiki have to start adding sponcers in oure blogs Please sign you posts--Super2k 15:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) On Halloween? Well, I can see their reasoning... Ouroboros Omega 15:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that but Im not sure if they will considering the nazi zombie maps are just remakes or REportsSniperteam82308 21:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Do we know if the Wii will have it? Or will I need to use my PC. Wii+PC 22:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I would doubt the Wii do to the fact its a family console the controls would be shaky and its graphic limitations so I would buy Black Ops for the PC just for the sure thing.Sniperteam82308 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm getting Prestege Edition of Black Ops and it comes with the five zombie maps, how cool is that! [[User:Sgt. Edwards|'Sergeant']] [[User talk:Sgt. Edwards|'Edwards']] 05:49, September 22, If you already own COD 5 with all the map packs then you already have Nazi Zombies. 14:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, five maps? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) dude the zombie maps from cod 5 dont work on black ops you will have to get the hardened/prestige addition or rebuy them in a pack that will probably be released after the game comes out. honestly why would they give you the same four maps in the special editions if the ones from cod 5 still worked?Roazir 02:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a typo Richtofen. Or maybe 1 new map in Black Ops + 4 old maps from COD5 = 5 zombies maps GunsSwordsFlames 01:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :IMO, its just a typo. Darkman 4 05:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny stuff. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Are the weapons going to be Cold War or WW2? Mobilized 00:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't know. Dolten Let's Talk 02:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. Mobilized 02:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Weapons that you will get to use are technically cold war they were mostly weapons that were still in the experimental/testing phase they werent yet being mass produced by the army if you still havent figured it out this games is about the black ops teams they always got weapons and equipment before anyone else even saw or heard about them. the helicopter you get to fly is a soviet helicopter that was also in the experimental stage before it became a widely used vehicle in the soviet unionRoazir 03:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was asking about in Nazi Zombies, not in the campaign or multiplayer. Basically I want to know if I can say, use an M16 in Nazi Zombies. Mobilized :15:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think that there will be new Zombie maps. That's why most people bought WaW. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. Mobilized 01:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Verify this A friend told me if you Pre-ordered the Prestige Edition and buy it you get some guns early, and some that are exclusive. Honestly this sounds like BS to me, so if someone can tell me that would be much appreciated. - RASICTalk 11:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Getting guns early is possible but unlikely. Exclusive weapons is almost definitely false. Imrlybord7 11:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I remember that if you pre-ordered WaW from Gamestop you would get a special Custom Class that had the Flamethrower and the M1A1 Carbine, which would otherwise be unlocked at the final level of 65. So it is not without precedent for something like that to happen, so don't be surprised if it happens again with black ops. But I agree with Imrlybord7 that it is VERY unlikely there are going to be exclusive guns. Its possible just like how anything is possibly, but I seriously doubt it. A custom class with early unlocked guns seems likely to me though. 11:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, I wanted to get this straightend out so I knew I was getting the right version. - RASICTalk 11:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it (the WaW preorder bonus) only let you replace the SVT from the starting rifle class with an M1A1. Imrlybord7 12:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No you get a class with M1a1 carbine, frag x2, overkill, fg42 and extreme conditioning if im not mistaken. A Lonely Nomad 16:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. You're mistaken. Imrlybord7 16:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Well, Im not to sure if you get guns early but maybe the prestige edition will start you off with extra money to buy weapons with but im not to sure, from all i know is you get some stuff with it like.. the RC car with a camera installed into it but im not sure which one it was that had the car in it it was either.. Prestige.. Or.. Hardened, im not to sure. ::::UrbanKiller 16:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::the only thing you get if you preorder it is with the hardened addition you get the zombie maps from the last game and the prestige is the maps and the rc car. you dont get any advantage of other players. no early weapons, no exclusive weapons and no extra starting money.Roazir 02:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Some players wouldn't want to have an early advantage. Many players like to earn what they get. That's part of the fun. 09:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What's the source of these quotes? So i just checked Mason's page and i saw this quote and i swear i haven't heard that one before. The quote i'm talking 'bout is: ''"What type of Monster is he?" -When Woods tells Mason about Kravtchenko. Woods' line was "An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." Any source on this one? Sgt.Frank Woods 18:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to know as well. Some quotes from Krav have appeared on his page and they have no source as well. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Twitter leaks?? Check four zero two's reply's http://twitter.com/worldpattern are these some leaks. :Nothing we don't already know. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :All of his tweets about Bo are either retweets from JD or his thoughts about JD's twitters. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops sequel to WaW? I read this article saying the BO is a sequel to WaW? Not rlly sure if this is true tho. http://compactiongames.about.com/b/2010/09/25/call-of-duty-black-ops-info-screenshots.htm Omnicube1 15:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't see how someone could say that. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They're more than likely saying that because our dear friend makes an appearance in the game. . 21:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::But thats little kids, there never right. Dolten Let's Talk 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :A true Waw sequel would be about the rebuilding of Germany and Japan. Imagine how awesome that would be! Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was a sequel because of Reznov and it had it's own continuty but then again can't every game in CoD be considered a sequel?Sniperteam82308 03:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::MW2 is a sequel to CoD4 because it follows off from where CoD4's plot left off (Russians are doing bad things; kill them). BO has no relation to WaW's plot outside of Reznov appearing, so it isn't a sequel. Darkman 4 17:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::If it was a sequel from WaW, it would most likely be about Korea. Mobilized 01:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Black ops skin I was wondering, should the wiki put the black ops skin on all/most of the Black Ops-related articles? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's going to be wiki-wide soon enough. 02:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :no ,better adjust my eyes so it can see in the black.lol. --Monster2821 (talk) 03:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Achievements List Hey just found a list of achievements and stuff from CheatCC http://www.cheatcc.com/xbox360/callofdutyblackopscheatscodes.html Omnicube1 17:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fake. It doesn't mention any of the known levels and it lists a weapon we know doesn't exist in the game (the Molotov). Darkman 4 17:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ya wen i saw da article that linked this it said it wasnt yet confirmed but i thot it mite be neat to see wat is proposed Omnicube1 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :That list has already been talked about in a past archive. AnavriNNirvana 20:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :ya and we said it was false.Sgt Sprinkles 20:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Vonderhaar basically confirmed golden guns. "will there be golden guns in black ops ?" "Always bet on Black. Well Black and Gold." From his twitter. Imrlybord7 18:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe! Maybe not! Like in Mw2, (Idk what camo is in MW2, so i'm desert or whatever, the Goldish and Black one) The camo may be that. Plus, It's nice to know Treyarch show's respect to my school, GO BLACK AND GOLD OWLS! :You literally make no sense. That is an incredibly illogical train of thought. There is no "goldish and black" camo in MW2. Imrlybord7 18:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't waste your time with this guy, Bord. He makes no sense in everything he says. --Callofduty4 18:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::He meant Fall guys. DBAD. Slowrider7 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Classified guns unlocked via purchasing all weapons in a category Fact. A Lonely Nomad 21:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC)http://twitter.com/ios37/status/25437351839 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25465467418 Wheres the proof? Mobilized 01:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :http://twitter.com/ios37/status/25437351839 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25465467418 Vonderhaar's twitter page. CirChris02:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. We will get classified guns for purchasing all weapons in a category. Mobilized 02:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever gets me to an M249..... [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk ummmmm.............ok. And then I could get a wunderwaffe DG3 JZ too for online multiplayer. You don't even know if there will even be an M249 even if it would fall under the "experimental weapons" category around the late 70's and early 80's. Mobilized 20:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wunderwaffe online = best gun A Lonely Nomad 20:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) More Black Ops details and pictures (Sorry for bad quality). In case you can't see the picture very well, here are some things in the picture *The map Summit. *An AK-74u. *A Commando with an ACOG Scope. *An M60 and an RPG-7 on a player's back. *What wasn't scanned but is in the magazine is the Crossbow. *On the back of the player with the AK-74u is the M72 LAW. I'll upload more things soon, if you notice something not mentioned then do not hesitate to point it out. AnavriNNirvana 21:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok what M60 what RPG and your telling us things that we figured out in the MP Beta thing.Sgt Sprinkles 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (UTC) Oh never saw the side bar.Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You said m60 on his back hes holding it.Sgt Sprinkles 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 14 Maps It has been confirmed that there will be 14 maps in multiplayer, not including DLC. http://twitter.com/davedemp8/status/25541417358 http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/25546716360 |Duckcall00 21:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow, only 14, that seems a little low don't you think. 21:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You think 14 maps is low? What shooters have you been playing? Imrlybord7 21:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope instead of a small little map like in the past MW/WaW games, it's more like, Cod 2, where it was this HUGE map with plenty of places to hide in, Not for camping, but to hide in, and just relocate, And I'm gonna love the big amount of maps, That way, just in case, you can't get to comfy in one map, and get it again, Not mentioning the game (MW2/MW), But, This way, if you do get comfy in one spot, you KNOW there is gonna be another map, plus, If they are huge, building/ruble maps, it'll be fun to sniper, Now more then likely, someone is gonna say "Yeah,but campers will haunt us!" Well, A tip for you, Have you ever thought of having a class of the most powerful weapon you have, have a smoke grenade, W/Stopping power? But, Just throw one, run to his location, throw a grenade at the claymores/betties, go a tad out of the doorway/hallway/seeing area and just wait a few moments, and more then likely, he's gonna except you to be dead, and you can just run up, if there's another claymore, ingore it, jump over it or something, or just shoot him out of it's reach? It's a fast, fun, easy way to get rid of campers, just don't take their location. How'd I get so off-topic about camping? Trayvin talk 23:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alot of maps is good. More diversity. And, to Trayvin, ummmm.............ok. Mobilized 00:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Er... call of duty, its just that with both Modern Warfare's there was 16 so I guess its a little enexpecting. 01:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies Confirmed!? Go to GKNOVA6 and the screens show zombies in what seems to be a new map. Some zombies are even civilians! One screen shows a Russian(?) test chamber and another shows what happened at Der Riese. A scientist who looks like the one from the reveal trailer also makes an appearence. I also think i spotted a Cold War machine gun. General Geers 01:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ummm. OMG 01:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if there will be map pack maps.Sgt Sprinkles 01:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) bottom far right tv shows revive cola or a new perk a cola at some points. 01:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think thats Revive Soda. I just saw an Assualt Rifle... WITH A SCOPE! attatchments in Nazi Zombies!? General Geers 01:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed most of the soldiers wear gas masks. Could this mean they are an "Anti-Zombie" unit? This is backed up by the crashing helicopter which is the reason the team are stuck. General Geers 01:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit, this looks better than I thought, KillerKing17 01:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or do the videos slightly resemble Verruckt. 01:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be awesome if you could buy attachments. like an M16 with a flamethrower in nazi zombies. that would be awesome. Mobilized 01:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Guys remembers the rumors of the SAS in black ops they all wear S10 gas masks like the SAS so I think thats them.Sgt Sprinkles 01:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :SAS zombies? 01:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I believe I saw an AK type gun with a sight and someone or some zombie on fire so there might be a type of flamethrower(s). They might be an attachment for Assault Rifles like in Multiplayer. Mobilized 01:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I saw an SAS soldier in a hoodie in the upper right corner with a flamethrower.--Sgt Sprinkles 01:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC)